


sweetheart suite

by sarangway



Series: hospitality [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also bin is the son of a CEO, bellhop!eunwoo, hotel antics, listen......i know i shouldn't make another binu but i'm sorry, soft!moonbin is very much apparent here, thank you hellovenus for the beauty that is bellhop!eunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: lee dongmin loves his job as a bellhop, and falling in love with a certain guest of his wasn't in his job description.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am and i didn't proofread, i am so sorry

                Lee Dongmin was a bellhop at the Lotte Hotel in Seoul, Korea. Being a bellhop wasn’t too bad in his opinion, he actually quite liked it. Many people asked Dongmin what exactly his job entailed, and he generally gave him a vague idea – that he helped guests in the hotel. But there was so much more to that, he had learned through the two years of working there. His job description gave a solid outline of what he was supposed to do:

  1. Escorting to the hotel rooms, which may entail carrying luggage and informing about any attractions near hotels.
  2. Inspecting rooms after the guests have left to ensure that they are in tip-top shape.
  3. Delivering food for room service, messages, laundry, packages, etc.
  4. Paging guests to other parts of the hotel.
  5. Calling taxis or transporting guests around the hotel and surrounding areas via car.



…and there were quite a few other things he had to do. He really loved this hotel to death, and he would love to stay at it for as long as possible. He had dreams of becoming the manager and living in the penthouse suite, watching as the hotel grows in happiness and reservations. He knew that for most people this was just a pit stop, but to Dongmin it meant a lot more.

                Today was a good day, there were plenty of people and new bookings. Dongmin had been kept busy, especially since he took the night shift. Many people avoided this shift but in reality, it was the most fun – delivering meals to couples spending time together or rowdy teenagers that came here for a get away from parents and responsibilities. It was a cute thing to see that they were so excited.

                It was eight in the evening now, the soft glow of a late twilight invigorating Dongmin. The guests were checked in now, the only people lingering as they returned from their dinners or got ready to go out. Dongmin wonders if it’s fun to go clubbing – the women in shiny dresses and the men in well-tailored suits. He was old enough and had been invited by some coworkers before, but it always seemed a little intimidating. He was freshly an adult, after all, and that wasn’t exactly his scene. He would much rather glance over the others and watch in awe, especially at the tall man who walked in with a teenager in tow. The man was well dressed, the suit easily recognizable as designer, the boy behind in a button up shirt and dress pants as well. He wasn’t as formal as the man, Dongmin could tell, and he assumed it was his father or maybe older brother.

                Not that it mattered who he was, really, and his focus was quickly realigned when he was called to the counter and asked to take the bags. The boy peered around his father’s (brother’s?) shoulder and gave Dongmin a little smile, his hands fumbling before grabbing the handle and smiling back. He was cute…he was _really_ cute. He was the kind of cute that made you feel warm from the bottom of your heart and the tips of your ears. The boy had soft brown hair that framed his gentle features, his smile something that Dongmin would love to take a picture of and keep on his wall. And he was looking right at him, at dorky old Dongmin.

                “This is Lee Dongmin, he’ll be assisting you today and for your stay.” The receptionist gestured at the guests and Dongmin bowed, waiting for their names eagerly. He wanted to give them the best experience, especially the boy with the kind smile. “Dongmin-ssi, this is Mr. Moon and his son, Moon Bin.”

                Moon Bin was a sweet name. If he could remember his English lessons correctly, the _moon_ in English was just as bright and pretty as he was. “They’re in room 593, the sweetheart suite.” That was an interesting choice for a father and son, but he had a feeling that Mr. Moon knew about the private spa that it provided. That was his favorite room in the whole hotel – even more than the penthouse – because it was a beautifully decorated room with a view of all of Seoul. At night, when the blinds were open and he cleaned it, he could imagine himself lounging in a plush robe and drinking champagne. Was that the plans they had?

                “I’ll be here to help you with anything you need! Let me escort you to your room.” Dongmin waved for them to follow him as he made his way to the row of elevators, pressing the ‘up’ button and ushering them inside. Even the elevators were tailored to a high standard, mirrors that were constantly sparking clean surrounding them, a lush carpet under their feet to rest those who are weary from travel. He could tell that they appreciated it when Bin lingered for a moment, following him down the hallway a few steps behind. The hallways were always the thing that made guests lag behind, paintings by Picasso and other popular artists adoring the painted walls. The ivy growing around them made it feel open and homey, and the spaces between doors were spare due to the rooms being so large. The higher up they went in the hotel, the better ornamented it was.

                The door to the sweetheart suite was a heavy wood door, hand carved wood that was the same as the bed frames. Dongmin opened the door and handed Mr. Moon the key card, pulling the luggage in and setting it aside to allow them to enter easily. Bin let out a gasp, running around the room and peering into vases and out of windows, sitting on the couch and swinging his legs. _Cute_ , Dongmin thought to himself. “I hope this is to your liking!”

                “It’s lovely! I do have a few concerns, though.”

                Dongmin never liked concerns, he was always worried about the one day he wouldn’t be able to dismiss them. “Of course, I am here to help.”

                “You see, I’m rather busy. I’m here on business and all, brought my son to let him get out for the summer before college.” Dongmin was a bit concerned himself, not entirely sure where this was going. “But I won’t be around the hotel room much, really, just brief naps in between meetings and all-nighters. You know the drill, you’re a smart kid.” Mr. Moon nodded at Bin, who was sneaking a quick look into the private spa. “I was wondering if you could keep him company while I was gone?”

                Dongmin was in shock, this was definitely not included in training and he had never been asked to be someone’s friend while their CEO father went to do work. But he couldn’t bring himself to say no, especially when Bin came out with a frazzled expression and face spritzed with water, very surprised by the refresher in the bathroom. Besides, it was Dongmin’s _job_ to assist the guests and make their stays phenomenal. So, he agreed.

                “Great! I’ll be off right away, then. Bin, stay out of trouble.” Mr. Moon ruffled his hair and gave a warm smile to Dongmin, grabbing his suitcase and key card and leaving the room just as abruptly as he entered it. Bin held out a hand for the dumbfounded Dongmin, a wide grin resting on his features.

                “Hello! I’m Moon Bin and I’ll be your resident best friend at this hotel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asha's back, back again. back with binu, tell a friend!  
> i'm sorry. i have another chaptered story going on and i come up with this. i was going to make it into a long one shot but i really wanted to put _something_ out right now. this won't interfere with the sanha vs soulmate schedule!! (i swear...if it does please hit me)  
>  hit me (up) at [@starrybinu](http://starrybinu.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread again,,,

  1. Escorting to the hotel rooms, which may entail carrying luggage and informing about any attractions near hotels.



Dongmin had become a lot busier ever since Resident Best Friend came along. He had finished the day with explaining, in a hurried and embarrassed manner, that he wasn’t sure if he could dedicate the right amount of time to give a proper tour. He sure was lucky that Bin had understood, he insisted that he needed the rest anyway. He was interesting, Dongmin realized, from the moment that he went in for a hug instead of a handshake, leaving him standing at the door with an appalled look on his face.

Now, he had to focus on his regular job rather than his requested job, and when he came into work at five in the evening on the dot, he was quickly whisked into taking bags upstairs and escorting people away. This was the first thing on the list of his job description, and it was the easiest part. It did get a little exhausting when he had to take the stairs as the guests took the elevators, but he had to give the guests the best experience that they could have.

This time it was a young couple, one who was clearly on their honeymoon and looking for the clichéd big city experience. These were the easiest couples to deal with, surprisingly, because they always had what they wanted to do planned out and kept to themselves. Plus, they were young and capable and made sure that they had an itinerary that was flexible. Unfortunately, they had a lot of luggage and all of the other bellhops were busy, leaving Dongmin to haul them through the hotel to the other sweetheart suite. It wasn’t too bad at first, until he realized that there were not two but _six_ pieces of luggage. Dongmin wasn’t going to complain, but his arm muscles sure were. And, with his luck, he met his Resident Best Friend in the elevator.

“Hello, Dongmin-ah!” Bin was dressed in a much more casual outfit compared to the day before, jeans and a t-shirt, a soft cardigan over it (that was really only half on, considering it was hanging off of one of his shoulders). If he hadn’t looked soft and loveable before, he was like a puppy today. In addition, he was as excited as a puppy, practically jumping as he watched Dongmin struggle with gripping the bags. “Do you need any help?”

Dongmin hesitated before replying, not wanting to bother Bin. “Er…yes actually. Could you roll these down the hall with me, by any chance?” Bin nodded quickly, giving Dongmin the salute that he was sure he used to do to his manager, and pulled the luggage with Dongmin. Once they got to the correct door, which was only two down from Bin’s, Dongmin knocked on the door. “Hello, I’m here to deliver your luggage!”

There was no answer, causing Dongmin to frown and take out the key card. Bin was rocking on his heels, watching Dongmin eagerly and waiting for them to pull it in. Once he was done with this, he would be able to give a tour. The door was swiped and Dongmin opened it slowly, dragging the luggage behind him. He glanced around the room as he did so, only to have his eyes fall on the couple aggressively making-out on the bed. Dongmin could feel his entire body flush (a color that would surely compliment the purple of his uniform) and he shoved the luggage in and locked the door behind him, ensuring that no one else would have the misfortune of walking in to that.

Bin was holding in a fit of giggles, reaching over and touching Dongmin’s cheeks. “Ah, you feel so warm! Let’s get out of here, that couple was so inconsiderate!” Dongmin thought that the hands on his cheeks were rather inconsiderate as well, but he didn’t mention that.

He was glad that the precious display was over, and Bin walked down the hall with him, making their way back to the elevator. Dongmin was reminded just how embarrassed he was when he looked at the mirror, his ears a red that he wished his hair covered. Instead it showed a stark difference against the black. He tried adjusting it, removing his hat to realign – only for Bin to take the hat from his hands and put it on himself.

“How’s this? Do I look cute?” Bin looked at himself in the mirror, pushing aside strands of hair in an attempt to look like Dongmin’s, but mussing it up more than it was before. Dongmin turned him around and tucked the pieces in, managing to make it look a little neater. Bin kept steady eye-contact, waiting for a reply.

“Oh. Yes. You look really cute.”

“Hmm…you’re just saying that because I asked!” Bin turned back to the mirror, watching the doors open and hoping out with a grin on his face. “Do you really have to wear this? It seems very seventeen-eighty-eight of you.”

“I don’t make the rules, I just follow them.” Well, partially, considering Bin wasn’t supposed to be wearing any part of his uniform. The manager seemed to notice now that they were on the ground floor, and curiously made his way over. Dongmin straightened his posture further, if even possible, and worriedly watched him come over. Bin seemed to catch on that this was a scary person, even though by the time he made his way over he found him to be a bit on the shorter side.

Jinwoo, the manager, looked between the duo and watched as Bin hid behind Dongmin. He aimed his sharp look at Dongmin, trying to avoid the guest. “I see you aren’t wearing your hat. Is there a reason in particular? Should we have it replaced?”

Dongmin was ready to answer with an apology and ninety-degree bow, but was interrupted by Bin reaching over his shoulder and holding out a hand. “Hello! I’m Dongmin-ah’s best friend, Moon Bin.”

He bit his lip in anticipation, knowing that Jinwoo would never be rude to a guest but worried that he would still be mad. On the contrary, his expression softened the second ‘Moon’ left Bin’s mouth and he smiled and laughed. “I see! I hope you are enjoying your stay today, how is your best friend treating you?”

“Wonderfully! Dongmin-ah is very kind.” Jinwoo gave Dongmin a look that screamed ‘oh, I would _love_ to hear about that one’ and thanked Bin again as he turned to address other matters. The scary weight of father-like-Jinwoo leaving made the aura reset to the bubbly one Bin carried around, his shoulders dropping in relief. “He was scary, I thought you were going to get in trouble.”

“He’s softer around Myungjun, the head chef.”

Bin removed the hat from his head and placed it back on Dongmin’s carefully, smoothing down the hair and kissing the back of his head. “This suits you much better. Now, show me where the dining room is, I haven’t had lunch because you weren’t here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i wasn't going to procrastinate sanha vs soulmate but here i am...all my creative juices flowed into this fic. i'm so so so sorry dkngjf!!!!!!  
> if you've caught on to how this will be formatted, bless u. if not, bless u. just generally bless u.  
> hit me up at [@starrybinu](https://starrybinu.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

2\. Inspecting rooms after the guests have left to ensure that they are in tip-top shape.

        The mess in this room was honestly appalling. Dongmin was a rather neat person himself (of course he was, his mother wouldn’t have otherwise) and he understood that some people weren’t like that – but there was a pillow in the _toilet_. He supposed that the newlyweds gave that sort of vibe after the whole kissing incident. Which he hadn’t recovered from and it made yesterday very difficult, especially when he was trying to eat and Bin just insisted on bringing it up.

        Bin was very strange, Dongmin had gathered. He didn’t have many friends since he often tagged along behind his father, but was very sweet and mindful of others. In the short amount of time he had known him – two days, to be exact – he found himself closer to him than a lot of his co-workers. Not that he wasn’t close with his co-workers…they were just pretty absorbed in their jobs.

        Which made sense, and Dongmin was too before Bin came along. Now he found himself slacking off and thinking about the dorky kid a lot more than he’d like to admit. The kiss on the back of the head was his excuse, and caused him to (shamefully) avoiding washing that spot too hard the previous night.  He has really switched up the hotel for him, and Dongmin sure wasn’t complaining.

        Dongmin rolled up his sleeves to try and make the job easier for the maid, and managed to tidy up enough that it was reasonable to call her. He hated passing on super messy rooms, and always tried to manage some of the mess first. As he carried the wet pillow to the elevator to drop it off in the basement, he heard someone humming a song and calling out, “Dongmin-ah~ where are you?” Dongmin turned around and saw Bin with his hair pushed back by a cat headband. He had on glasses too, and gave off a very staying-in vibe. It was cute, as expected.

        “Binnie!” (Bin told Dongmin to call him that – he wanted matching nicknames: Binnie and Minnie.) “Are you going out with that hairband?”

        Bin giggled, adjusting it so the cat was in the middle. “Isn’t it charming? It was only a hundred won.”

        “It looks great.” Dongmin gave him a gentle look and smiled, shrugging at the elevator. “Would you like to go down to the basement with me?”

The boy scrunched his nose up and shook his head. “I’ll wait here. Come back soon, Minnie.”

        Dongmin let out a soft ‘pfft’ and nodded, closing the elevator door. It would have been nice for him to accompany him down there, but at least he had an excuse to leave quickly. He used it readily, especially when he ran into Myungjun who was picking up his aprons. He darted past him, even when he tried to start a conversation about Jinwoo and asking if he _really_ liked him back or if he was just kidding. Dongmin did assure him that it was true, and then dashed up the stairs to make his way back to Bin.

        Once the elevator door opened, it revealed Bin sitting on the carpet, leaning against the wall and taking pictures. He posed not once, but a whole nine times, and after he was done he looked up and grinned at Dongmin. “I’m called the nine-cut devil.” Nine cuts of his heart were taken out, that was for sure. “So, what’s your job today?”

        “Tidying up some rooms.” Dongmin held out his hand and helped him stand up, but Bin kept a strong hold and even after Dongmin tried wiggling his fingers he refused to let go.

        “Let’s clean up then! I’m great at folding blankets.” He wasn’t entirely sure if that would come in handy, but it was the thought that counted. Dongmin took out his list of rooms and they made their way to the fifth floor, weaving in and out of rooms and tidying up the small things, making sure that personal items such as shampoo were refilled, and that the tiny mint on the pillow was placed right in the center. They made a great team and worked efficiently, even if Bin did sneak a few of the mints for himself. Honestly, Dongmin did too sometimes, but he never admitted to it just in case Jinwoo found out.

        The rooms were generally the entry-level ones, mostly patrons that had stayed just for the night and hadn’t really done much else. They were the easiest jobs – while the higher paying rooms were more difficult because they were generally lived in for longer. They went through a long process to clean thoroughly here, including powdering the carpets and everything. Still, the maids were efficient and it took an hour at most.

       But, the toughest room was by far the penthouse, and it was such a large space that even Dongmin’s job took a while. Luckily for him, it was just a check in before a guest was supposed to come the next day, just dusting some things off and re-fluffing some pillows. It was making him curious how Bin would react to the room, especially when it was twice as large as the one he was in now. The elevator stopped at the final floor, a key card required. Dongmin took his out, but Bin tugged on his sleeve.

        “Can I do it?” He handed the card to Bin and watched as he swiped it expertly, blowing air on it like a gun. The elevator doors opened to reveal a giant room with glass walls, overlooking all of Seoul with a beautiful aerial view. Just moving between adjacent spots could allow a glance at skyscrapers and then the Han river. It was really the best place in the hotel, and judging by Bin’s face he surely agreed.

        They took their time with the jobs, Bin’s eyes glued to the windows to point at different places and ask Dongmin what each one was. Eventually, they gave up on the job and decided to sit, leaning their foreheads against the wall and watching the lights start to twinkle as they became visible, the sun beginning to set above the river. It was a beautiful color, the orange and pinks mixing with the dark blue that slowly faded in. They rested back now, trying to collect a larger view of the scene. Bin’s fingers intertwined with Dongmin’s for the second time that day, and let out a content sigh before leaning his head on his shoulder.

        He wondered if Bin had watched the sunset before, if he found this moment special. The speed that Dongmin’s heart was beating made very clear that _he_ wouldn’t forget about this any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when rocky wore the cute lil headband in the last 10 min broadcast i was so fricking in love...  
> how do you like it so far? :0  
> drop me a smooch at [@starrybinu](https://starrybinu.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

3\. Delivering food for room service, messages, laundry, packages, etc.

       “Dongmin-ssi! There’s a message to room 674.”

       He looked up from the laundry he was handed, seeing Jinwoo wave around a paper. He nodded, taking and setting it on top of the basket, deciding one trip would be easier. Today was primarily deliveries, dropping things off like laundry or mail for long-time guests, sometimes room service. He didn’t mind this job too much, it was just annoying to have to keep going up and down all day. Luckily, the room service didn’t start until dinner, and his shift was just before lunch today. There was a lot of laundry to deliver, it seemed, and that would mean a lot of guests were most likely leaving soon. More room cleaning was surely soon, and Dongmin hoped Bin was up for helping again.

       Speaking of Bin, he hadn’t seen him in a while – a while being a day or two. Still, after he had finished the room cleaning and walked Bin back to his room, there didn’t seem to be anything weird. If anything, the boy was _bolder_ , turning to give him a cheeky smile and closing the door before he could say something. Bin was fun to hang out with, even if he was so much different from Dongmin, and he was always making Dongmin feel like his job was a lot more interesting than he realized. It was too bad that he hadn’t made many friends because he was surely a great person to be around.

       The laundry was dropped off swiftly, and as he made his way to the room 674, he had a hunch that it was Bin’s. He never really needed to know the numbers of the suites, since there weren’t many, but he knew that this hallway was only suites. Finally, he found himself in front of room 674, Bin’s room, with the message in his hand. He took a deep breath before knocking, the door jerking open to reveal and disheveled Bin with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. His thin upper lip curved into a smile, a hand covering his mouth and the toothpaste foam.

       “Hello, Bin-ah.” Dongmin held out the folded paper, smiling back. “This is for you.”

       Bin hesitated before gesturing for Dongmin to come in, the room surprisingly clean for an eighteen-year-old basically living alone. He took the note and opened it, reading over it and brushing his teeth slowly with the other hand. He mumbled something but Dongmin could barely hear. Bin shook his head, clearly a little aggravated at whatever the message said. He ran into the bathroom to spit and rinse and came back out, frowning a little. Dongmin really wanted to know what was wrong, but also didn’t want to pry.

       “Ah…well, if that’s all…” Dongmin made his way to the door awkwardly, unsure if this was intruding. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked away from the doorknob to see Bin pouting at him.

       “Where are you going? Can’t you see I’m upset?” He whined a little. “Aren’t you my best friend?”

       Dongmin stifled a laugh, nodding as he led him to sit on the bed. The younger began pacing back and forth, waving the paper around in frustration. “Would you like to tell me what’s wrong?”

       “ _Would_ I!” And with that, Bin started an aggressive rant about his dad and how he really wished that he could go on to be a dancer or a singer and his dad did let him, but he _knew_ that he wanted him to continue the company. Dongmin couldn’t necessarily relate, but he could tell that he was frustrated and needed some time to relax. He let him rant for as long as he needed, until he decided to plop down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Bin glanced over at Dongmin to tell him to lay down too, and now they were both staring at the ceiling without exchanging a word.

       This wasn’t exactly what Dongmin thought would happen when he came to drop off a message, but he didn’t mind. Bin took his hand and placed it on his head, waiting for Dongmin to catch on and start trailing his fingers through his hair.

       “I think you should rest. This is your time before college, right?” Dongmin said it softly, knowing that Bin couldn’t push it off forever, but it’s always nice to think you have a day or so to rest from your responsibilities. Bin let out a sigh, shuffling under Dongmin’s hand and nodding.

       “You’re right.” He turned over to face him. “Thanks for being my best friend, Minnie.” His heart did that little thing it does when you look at someone with pure adoration, and it left Dongmin breathless for a moment. He nodded slowly, watching Bin’s eyes flutter shut for a moment. “And don’t leave, either. Deliver me company for a little bit.”

       If there was one thing that Dongmin noticed, it was that his job description was getting a whole lot longer with Bin around. Although before he considered being this guy’s ‘friend’ to be his job, he found himself looking fondly upon the boy, and now could genuinely say that he was Bin’s friend – maybe not best friend just yet, but getting there more or less. For heaven’s sake, they were laying in a bed together and talking about the latest dramas they were watching (which prompted Bin to ask “Do you like Messi?” with a laugh), which wasn’t something a guest and bellhop would usually do. Dongmin liked to think that he was someone Bin could lean on.

       “Hey, Dongmin-ah?”

       “Yeah?”

       “Let’s work here together. We can live in that really nice penthouse and overlook Seoul before we go to bed, and race down hallways and get stuck in elevators on purpose.”

       “Yah, do you want me to get fired?”

       “Maybe,” Bin pouted, flicking a strand of hair out of Dongmin's face. “Then you’d be all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um...hello! this is kinda late i guess (even tho i didn't make an upload schedule). this was kinda shorter but i think it needed to be;; anyway! are you as glad as i am that bin finally has a friend to lean on?  
> hmu at [@starrybinu](https://starrybinu.tumblr.com) !!


	5. Chapter 5

4.       Paging guests to other parts of the hotel.

“Moon Bin, please come to the lobby, Moon Bin, thank you.” Dongmin let go of the button, sitting back in his seat and tapping the counter. The giant smile on his face wasn’t because of Bin, at least he told himself that, but watching Bin barrel down the staircase and giggle on his way down, throwing himself at the counter…it was probably because of Bin.  Bin’s hair was wild today, sprigs all over the place and framing his face with a dorky expression. His smile was lopsided, and he was slightly out of breath.

“Hello, Dongmin-ah. You look handsome.” Bin reached over and squished his cheeks, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “What are we doing today?”

Dongmin choked out an answer, “I have to page people.” Bin backed up, placing his elbows on the counter and resting his head in his hands. Dongmin had a feeling that, according to the mischievous look he was getting, this wasn’t going to be an easy process.

“I wanna help!”

“No.” He shut it down firmly, looking back at his list and picking up the phone. “Kang Seungjun, please come to the lobby, Kang Seungjun, thank you.”

He could see the younger pout at his quick denial, but he hopped over the counter and sat down next to Dongmin nonetheless. He kicked his legs while Dongmin called people around the hotel, trying to get his attention. After staring at him for a few minutes, Dongmin grew uncomfortable enough to look at him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m admiring you.” He scooted the chair closer. “Ahh, you’re so pretty.”

Dongmin swatted him away, a faint blush distracting him again. “Be quiet, let me do my job.”

“Wait! I wanna try!” He rocked his chair, reaching for the phone and managing to take it from Dongmin before he could reach it. He dialed the next number on the list, putting on a deep voice. “Hello, please make your way to the lobby, thank you.” He hung up and looked at Dongmin with a grin. Considering he was expecting something worse, he just sighed and let him have his fun. The next hour was full of Bin’s shenanigans, him trying out new voices and hanging up before his giggles caught up to him. Eventually, he was resting his head on Dongmin’s lap and using his free hand to play with his collar with a pouty face.

When he told Dongmin he was called a puppy-cat, he didn’t understand it, but now that he had gotten to know him he understood how true it was. His hand went to pet his hair unconsciously, his other arm moving to write down the list of things to replace in rooms, the comfortable aura being something that reminded him of a couple studying or something like that. Bin was just like that, though, he was very touchy and gave Dongmin a lot of compliments. If he had someone to compare his experiences to, he was sure that they all had similar involvements.  

That was the mysterious thing about Bin – he didn’t know what was just part of his personality or something exclusive to Dongmin. When he introduced him to Myungjun and found him hanging close and giggling, he felt his heart sink just a tiny bit to know it wasn’t just for him. But, when he kept looking up and smiling for reassurance, his heart floated up tenfold. Nothing was as satisfying as seeing that he really liked his company.

He felt a finger poke at his neck, tracing his Adam’s apple and causing him to move back suddenly. Bin let out a squeak and moved, hitting his head on the counter and sitting up quickly. “Are you trying to kill me?” Dongmin stumbled over his words, aggressively smoothing his hair down and patting his head as if that was magically going to cure whatever hurt. Bin kept his scowling and Dongmin mumbled a ‘sorry’. “You sure are lucky that I like you so much!”

Dongmin’s heart flipped, the hand on his head stopping and resting, Bin’s bangs pinned back by his fingers. “Really?”

“What do you mean really? Are you doubting I like you?” Bin let out a little growl, Dongmin pulling him into a hug and burying his face in his neck. He felt a strange sensation on his shoulder, jerking back for the second time, his face reddening when he saw Bin cover his mouth in shock. They stayed quiet for a moment, just staring at each other with a dazed and embarrassed expression.

“Yah, what was that?” Dongmin wanted to say it in an intimidating way, but his voice cracked.

“I’m sorry! I…I have this thing. I guess I kinda, sorta, bite people I like?” Bin babbled on, Dongmin’s hands moving away from his head and covered his face instead. “Um, like how toddlers do it? Affectionate biting?”

Dongmin really didn’t expect his job description to get longer, but he had to add a 4.5: “Falling in love with your guests”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this short? yes. is this long overdue? yes.  
> i have no excuses i just wanted to point out some facts.  
> hit me (up) at [@starrybinu](https://starrybinu.tumblr.com) !


	6. Chapter 6

  
5\. Calling taxis or transporting guests around the hotel and surrounding areas via car.

“I wanna go sight-seeing, Dongmin-ah!” Bin was mussing Dongmin’s hair, helping him fix the messy bed-head he had after the rush out of the door. He had an early shift today that he had unfortunately forgotten about, until Bin had texted him (he still wasn’t sure when they exchanged numbers) to say he missed him so very much and was dying of boredom. After checking the time, Dongmin realized he was going to die of Jinwoo’s wrath. At least Bin had given an excuse for Dongmin to dart up and out of Jinwoo’s sight.

“Okay…” He flinched when the brush scratched his forehead. “Would you like me to take you around town today?”

They were on his bed today, the sunlight falling in between the window shades, resting on the bed. He was sitting on the edge as Bin brushed his hair, putting a lot more effort than would be shown, especially since he was going to wear a hat. Bin didn’t like that hat, he reminded Dongmin. He just smiled.

“Can we? Are you allowed to just drive guests around?”

“Of course. I have a license and am trained in being a chauffeur. I pick people up from the airport sometime.”  Bin scratched his forehead _again_ , but quickly kissed his finger and pressed it to the scratch. “Gosh, if you keep injuring me how am I going to be able to drive?”

“Be quiet! You looked like broccoli when you walked in.” Dongmin frowned and ruffled his hair, Bin letting out a shriek. “What’s wrong with you? That took forever!”

“I like broccoli.”

***

“Where are we going first?” Bin got over Dongmin messing up his hair and was sitting in the back of the car, a rather nice sports car that the hotel leased. Keeping nice cars for the guests was important, who didn’t want to be driven around town and look more important than they really were? Not that Bin wasn’t important, of course, because to Dongmin he was _very_ important.

He turned off the main road and put on the radio, Twice’s new song ‘Knock Knock’ starting. “I was thinking breakfast first, then I can take you to the Han river-”

“Minnie, I can’t hear you, this is my favorite song.” Bin proceeded to sing loudly about knocking on a door right after that calm statement, and Dongmin just confirmed that he was very confusing.

The ride to the bakery was a long one, especially since Dongmin went out of his way to go his favorite one. Bin was enjoying the music choices so he was kept rather busy, but every once in a while he would point at something and ask what it was, so the music was kept pretty low. The conversation dwindled as they reached their destination, Dongmin removing his hat and coat and opening Bin’s door. He looked a lot less like a bellhop now, the only thing standing out were his purple dress pants, and the white dress shirt. Bin was dressed a little formally too, though, so at least he wasn’t alone.

“Woah, you even opened my door!” Bin got out and looked around, smiling at the tiny shop tucked between stores, a soft bread scent wafting through the crack in the door. He was already bubbling with energy and ran up to the door, going in to choose what to eat. Dongmin locked the door and hurried in after him, smiling when he saw him in a conversation with the owner. He was a nice older man, his wife helping bake a lot of the items. When he was younger, his wife worked as a nurse at his school and would bring him a cream bun for breakfast. He never ate in the morning, but she always had him covered.

It was strange to see different worlds in his life collide, but he kept his focus on what Bin would like best as he chatted away. Bin was a lot different in that aspect too, he was so friendly and talkative, but didn’t have many friends. On the other hand, Dongmin was quiet but had a job that required a lot of interaction. The more he thought about it, they were a very unlikely pair.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt an arm snake around his shoulders and pull him in. He put a hand on Bin’s back to steady himself. “…Dongmin is my best friend.”

The man cocked an eyebrow, not entirely buying the story, especially since he knew Dongmin so well and had never heard of Bin before. Rather than explaining it, Dongmin just agreed. “Yes, we’re best friends. Do you think we could get two cream buns? The ones with the bunnies on the bread?”

He nodded, pulling them out of the case and handing them over with a grin. “On the house for a best friend.”

Dongmin’s protests were drowned out by Bin’s giddy laughter, and he was pulled to the car quickly, Bin explaining that they really had no time to chat if they wanted to make it to the Han river. “Let’s eat it there!”

He was hungry now, but if Bin wanted to wait an extra fifteen minutes, he didn’t mind. So they got back in the car (Bin sitting in the passenger’s seat now, despite it being against the rules) and drove off. The drive was nicer with Bin in the front, even if he had to remind him _seven_ times not to touch him while he was driving. He was one hundred percent sure that the tiny hair sticking sideways was not as important as focusing on the road.

Despite Bin ignoring Dongmin’s warnings, they did manage to get their safely and park, Bin taking Dongmin’s hand and the buns and heading down the stairs so they could walk alongside the river. It was pretty this morning, even if it wasn’t very clear, and they could see the glistening of the sun reflecting, the few birds resting on the waters bobbing gently. Bin swung their hands and munched on his bun contently, glancing over at Dongmin a few times. It was comfortable to say the least and something Dongmin would like to happen for a few more hours rather than thirty or so minutes. He liked the warmth of Bin’s hand and the sweetness of the cream, and how the glistening of the river reminded him of Bin’s eyes.

“Hey, did you hear me?”

“Oh, no, sorry.”

“I _said_ , you should knock knock on my door.” He giggled when Dongmin groaned, swatting away his hand that was intent on pinching his cheek.

“I thought you were going to say something meaningful.”

“Wasn’t that meaningful?” He took the last bite, dusting the crumbs from his face and leaning into Dongmin a little more. “It was me professing my giant huge crush on you.”

Dongmin let out a soft ‘pfft’ but still looked away to hide his blush. “You’re very bold, Moon Bin.”

“Aren’t I? I’m also cute, don’t forget that.” Bin broke their hands and ran down the slope to gaze into the water. It was probably impossible for Dongmin to forget Bin was cute, so he didn’t have to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR MILLION BILLION TRILLION YEARS LATER, I UPDATE THIS!!!!!!!  
> i am so very sorry, to all of u and to binu. the only good thing is, this is not the end of the fic, there's probably a chapter or so left? accept my apology and my binu pls i beg u  
> hit me (up) [@starrybinu](starrybinu.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [please read the end notes they're rly important!!]  
> unedited bc it's 12am

               It was a bittersweet day, Dongmin realized. As much as he tried to push off the thought, he realized that he finished his list of things required by his job and Bin finished his stay. He knew that Bin would eventually leave, it just felt very sudden to him. There was no reason for him to be upset since they were just playing, they were never _really_ best friends, so leaving him would be as easy as taking the key-card and wishing him a safe trip back. But, what would he do with the number in his phone?

               “Dongmin, you have room 593, the sweetheart suite, after the guests leave.” He was snatched from his thoughts, Jinwoo looking at him expectedly. He nodded absentmindedly. “Alright, to your shifts. Except Dongmin, stay behind for a moment.” He knew that he wasn’t good at pretending he was listening, and he only had a few moments before he could prepare himself for Jinwoo’s wrath. “You’re going through a bit with Moon Bin leaving, aren’t you?”

               He blinked a few times. “Oh. I guess a little bit, but I know it’s silly, so I’ll get over it.”

               “Dongmin. Take the day off.”

               “Huh?”

               “Go hang out with him.” Jinwoo took the hat from his hands and pushed him away. “And don’t let me catch you working.”

               Dongmin would have waited another moment just to make sure, but he had bolted out of the room too quickly to care. The path to the room was done unconsciously, the muscle memory of pressing the button taking over. Butterflies erupted in his stomach as he knocked on the door and his hands loosened the uniform jacket. The door opened finally, revealing Mr. Moon, someone Dongmin didn’t expect to see. He welcomed him in and Dongmin looked around, the neatly packed bags leaning on the side of the bed. His stomach sunk at the sight, the fact that Bin’s little hair clips didn’t litter the side-tables and plushed animals weren’t propped on the pillows.

               Not that it mattered, really, because this just meant they were good at cleaning up so it would be an easier job for him. His wrung out his hands, his stress building as Mr. Moon chatted on. Eventually, the door opened and revealed Bin, his hair slightly disheveled. That was irrelevant however, considering he was wearing a suit and tie, which wasn’t something Dongmin had seen before. Bin ran his hands through his hair, the flash of forehead causing a quick heartbeat.

               “Oh! Dongminnie!” Bin gave him a smile, shooting a look at his dad that suddenly inspired him to shake Dongmin’s hand and leave. Bin did a little spin, pointing at his tie. “How do I look?”

               “Moon Bin, I think I have a crush on you.” His voice was shaky, but Bin didn’t waver.

               “Alright. Do you want to kiss me?” Bin took a step closer, the gap between them just a few inches. Dongmin swallowed, his fists curling. But he nodded anyway. “Okay.” He leaned in and pressed their lips together for a few seconds. They separated and Bin kept the same smile. “I still have to go, Dongmin.”

               “I know.” His hands were tightening more now, the knuckles turning white. This was weird, he was used to _good_ times with Bin, not having such a flat expression. Did he not like he kiss? Maybe he didn’t like Dongmin. He was sure this was going well, and he really didn’t want to end it on a half-hearted kiss and a goodbye –

               “Is it okay if I come and visit you? Over the summers?” Dongmin was startled, his overthinking cast aside for a moment.

               “Yes! Of course. I’ll be here.” He let out a laugh, Bin taking his hands and loosening them. “You’re going to be going to college, right? Work hard, I wasted school.” Bin leaned in and kissed him again, this time on the cheek with a lot more tender feeling to it. Dongmin almost felt guilty for telling him. “And don’t forget about your dreams, either. If you want to sing or dance or whatever you want to do, please pursue it.”

               A knock at the door made Bin take a few steps back, grabbing his suitcase and smiling as wide as ever. His eyes were hurt, but it wasn’t something he wanted to admit. Mr. Moon came back in and patted Dongmin on the shoulder. “You’re a fine man, Dongmin. I’m sure you will achieve great things.”

               Mumbling a thank you was all Dongmin could manage, his fingers curling around the cold metal of the extra suitcases as he rolled them down the hall. The elevator was just thirty seconds. Twenty seconds. Ten seconds. Each second passing was a moment that Dongmin stored away deep in his heart, in the little filing cabinet called ‘don’t forget, please’. Bin didn’t stare at him the whole time the way Dongmin did to him, but he could feel when they brushed against each other as they left the elevator that he lingered for a moment. It was reassuring to know he wasn’t the only one who was so affected, but it hurt to know that it wasn’t easily forgotten.

               The taxi was already pulled at the front of the hotel (a feature Dongmin cursed), and Mr. Moon began loading the car with another bellhop. Bin and Dongmin stood next to each other, breath shaky and hands trembling just slightly. With a sharp turn, Bin held out a hand and closed his eyes. “Until next summer, resident best friend.”

               “Until next summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist, i lied. this is the end of this fic. BUT, this is not the end of the SERIES!!!!! there will be a sequel and then whatever a sequel to a sequel is called. basically a trilogy. the next fic is going to be chaptered and the third isn't. i hope you guys will love that fic as much as you supported this one <3 thank u for sticking with me through this!  
> this feels kinda weird and short but i'm sick, pls forgive me  
> hit me (up) [@starrybinu](https://starrybinu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
